Fighting over Ash
by DawnForever101
Summary: It gets pretty ugly and awkward when 4 girls fight over Ash! Who will win? (Made out of boredom) First crackfic! :D


**Ok, I read a crackfic and it inspired me to create a crackfic of my own.**

**Note: This was made out of boredom.**

**I don't own Pokémon (Man, I'm getting real tired of saying that)**

**Fights over Ash**

"Oh, no you didn't!" Misty yelled.

"Oh yes I di-id!" May told her back.

These two girls were fighting over Ash Ketchum because they both loved him and tried to see who Ash really loved. Ash was outside doing, something. What? I don't know! Don't ask me! He could be doing something…private.

Anyways, so yeah they were fighting.

Then, Dawn came in and said, "No, he loves me more." All of a sudden a nearby choir started singing and hearts filled the room. Also the world exploded! Nah, just kidding.

"He can't love you! Look at that skirt you're wearing! It's way too short. I could see your butt!" Misty pointed out.

"I could say the same for you, short skimpy shorts!" Dawn called out. Misty became furious. Everyone knows you can't anger Misty. It would actually mean the world would explode!

"Ok, May! Hold my earrings! Hold!" Misty started to come after Dawn after giving May her earrings. Misty jumped on Dawn with Dawn on the floor and she was practically scratching her face.

"Take it back! You…devil!" Misty glared.

"Never!" Dawn said this on the outside but on the inside she was like, "Mommy! Help!"

And, May was recording this with a camera. She smiled.

Then, BAM! Iris came and noticed Misty on top of Dawn.

"Ughh, can't they have their moment somewhere else?" Iris said, disgusted.

"They're fighting over Ash. They're way too dumb to realize Ash is mine!" May said. Iris's eyes widened.

"Say what!? Look you, monkey, Ash only likes one girl and that's me!" Iris pointed to herself.

May scoffed,"Please, why would he like a jungle, tarzan girl like yourself?" May said.

Ooooh, things are gonna get ugly! They started to fight like Misty and Dawn, who by the way were still fighting! When they were done, they had many scratches and bruises on their faces.

"Ok, you know what! There's only one way to settle this!" Dawn said.

"Tic-tac-toe!" All said in unison.

May: Rock

Dawn: Scissors

Iris: Paper

Misty: Rock.

"Ha! I win!" Misty announced.

"Hello! Paper cuts rock!" Iris said.

"But my scissors cuts your paper!" Dawn said.

"And my bomb explodes all of you!" May said.

"That's a rock!" Misty said.

"No. It's a bomb!" May said. "I win!" She giggled.

"That's not fair!" Iris said.

"All is fair in love and war!" May said.

"Oh, you want war? We'll give you war!" Misty said.

They all changed into military outfits and all girls grabbed canons and guns fully loaded. Misty blew the horn. "This battle is a fight for Ash Ketchum. Whoever remains standing wins!"

Oh by the way, their guns were loaded with ketchup and canons were loaded with some gooey stuff.

They started firing at each other and the first one out was Misty.

"Oh, goodbye, world. Tell. Ash. I. love. Him." Misty coughed as she went on the floor.

Then Iris.

"Oh! I failed you, Ash. Forgive mee…" She said.

Then May.

"NNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" May whined and dropped.

"Yes! Ash is mine!" Dawn said with a victorious jump in the air and like in movies, she froze in the air with her mouth open.

Then the door opened. It was Ash and beside him was a girl.

"Hi Ash! Guess what? You and me belong together!" Dawn squealed.

"No we don't!" Ash told her. Dawn's heart ripped. "Say what?"

"I'm with Serena." Ash said.

"Yeah!" Serena backed up Ash and gave a peck on the cheek.

"She's so much better than that loud mouth, Misty!" Ash said.

"Yeah!" Dawn agreed.

"And way better than that baby crier and loser, May!" Ash said.

"Yeah!" Dawn agreed.

"And way better than that jungle girl, Iris."

"Yeah!" Dawn agreed.

"And so much better than "No need to worry!" Man, she really annoys me!" Ash said.

"Yeah!" Wait, what?

Dawn fainted hearing this.

"Heheh…Ooops!" Ash said.

"Ash, you silly-billy!"Serena laughed.

And so Ash and Serena got married, and Brock was the best man! Brock cried because he couldn't get a girl no matter how hard he tried, not even Nurse Joy or Officer Jenny. All girls got super jealous but nothing could beat the power of ASHRENA! (Ash and Serena). Yes, that's what I'm calling them! Don't judge me. And they lived happily ever after, blah, blah, yadda, yadda, yadda.

The End

**Well thx for reading my story!**

**Please review…or else…*spooky music plays***


End file.
